


Save Your First Prom For Me

by My_Dear_Watson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Kind of High School AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Watson/pseuds/My_Dear_Watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Odinson hated Asgard High School’s Prom. It meant he was stuck playing chaperone to at least two hundred obnoxious, half-drunk teenagers. That logic alone always made him wonder just why he had gone into teaching High School English. Granted, at least he wasn’t alone in this case. He had his salvation- Public Issues teacher Darcy Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Your First Prom For Me

* * *

 

Loki Odinson hated Asgard High School’s Prom. It meant he was stuck playing chaperone to at least two hundred obnoxious, half-drunk teenagers. That logic alone always made him wonder just why he had gone into teaching High School English. Granted, at least he wasn’t alone in this case. He had Phil Coulson, the gym teacher, Nick Fury, the vice principal (who had nearly been fired two weeks prior for snapping and cursing out an unruly student), History teacher Erik Selvig, and alas, his salvation- Public Issues teacher Darcy Lewis. The woman was impossible- damn near infuriating at some times, but she always had the means for a battle of wits with Loki any time their paths crossed, being that they shared a classroom. It was the reason that he had more than a general fondness for the woman- not that he would ever admit it out loud. He spotted her across the ballroom and started to make his way over to her. He was intercepted by Phil, who held out a glass of what looked like water, but Phil leaned over, admitted it was vodka, and reported that it looked like Loki needed it. Loki gladly accepted and took a swig before continuing his trek to the young teacher.

When she spotted him, Darcy beamed and met him halfway with the distance that was left between them. “Howdy, Handsome. How’re you this fine, hormone-filled evening?”

Loki chuckled, then moved so he was shoulder-to-shoulder with her. “Fine- wondering if I was ever so rowdy in my teenage years.”

"Awww, be nice. It’s Prom… and it wasn’t that long ago for you, what are you, thirty?"

"Exactly- you have the excuse. You’re still in your mid twenties, if I remember correctly. Besides, I wouldn’t know the Prom excuse- I never went to mine."

Darcy nodded. “That explains so much.” She reached over and straightened out his tie and jacket, frowning at the color of the tie and dress shirt. “Green  _again_? Do you own any other colors than green, gold and black?”

Loki shrugged. “Very few. What’s wrong with it? I like it- and so do you, apparently.” He motioned at her own lime green dress that hugged all the right places and was damn near inappropriate for a chaperone at a high school event, if Loki said so himself.

Darcy smiled. “True, which reminds me- I called you handsome, and I didn’t get any response back. Come on, tell me I’m pretty.”

Loki swallowed hard, then offered a playful smirk. “Beautiful as always, Darcy.” He replied.

Darcy blushed and looked down, then back up and looped her arm though his and turned them so they could observe the crowd of teenagers- could they even call that dancing?- on the dance floor a few feet away. “So, how many of them d’you think are gonna get laid tonight?”

Loki gawked at her. “ _What?_ ”

Darcy sighed. “Oh, come on. No one’s gonna know.”

Loki sent her a disapproving look, then gave up. “Probably quite a few, the way these things are going- Mister Hammond, for heavens sake, at least leave that for after prom when you two are alone !” He called. He merely rolled his eyes when his plea to the teenagers was drowned out by the music.

"Judging by bets, you wanna make bets on who’s gettin’ it in tonight?" Darcy asked.

"Now that’s too inappropriate." Loki replied.

"Buzzkill," Darcy deadpanned.

"Excuse me if I’m being professional." Loki countered.

It was Darcy’s turn to give him a disapproving look. She pursed her lips afterward.

"What?" Loki arched an eyebrow.

Darcy reached up and ruffled the front of his slicked back hair to let his bangs fall into his face. Once she was done, she grinned at her work .”Now you’re less professional- and a tad more gorgeous. All the high school girls should watch out.”

"Yeah, no." Loki frowned at her. He tucked his bags back, settling for tucking them behind his ears."Heathen…"

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Stop being so British and outdated.”

"Stop being so American." Loki countered.

"Oh, touche," Darcy pointed at him.

"Mm hm." Loki nodded.

Darcy smirked at him, but the smirk didn’t last long when the song changed. She promptly squealed and let her arm drop in order to grab his hand.

Loki merely looked down at their joined hands, then up at her and blinked a couple of times. “I take you like ‘Save the Last Dance for Me?’”

"This is my jam. Come on, Dude. You’re having a mini Prom with me to make up for missing yours." She dragged him to the edge of the dancefloor and promptly yanked him against her, just about wrestling one of his arms around her waist and the other out to the side to hold hers. She was pleased to find he put up less of a fight with leading the dance than he had with her making him hold her.

"You sure this is okay for the chaperones to do?" Loki called over the music, though a smile was still planted firmly on her lips.

Darcy scoffed. “Please. I was voted favorite female teacher in those superlative thingees… and they seem way too wrapped up in each other to notice us, anyway.” She shot him a warning look when he opened his mouth. “Hey, you basically said that same thing like, ten minutes ago.”

"I wasn’t going to complain!" Loki objected.

"You so were."

"Fine, believe what you want to believe." Loki shrugged. "No skin off my back."He let his other hand drop to her waist when the last bit of the song ended.

Darcy stuck her tongue out at him, then ruffled his bangs again.”There, and now how do you feel about prom, now that you got once dance with a pretty girl, huh?” 

"Oh, prettiest in the room, yes, and better, if that makes you happy." Loki countered. He mentally kicked himself at the ‘prettiest’ comment.  _Smooth, man. Very smooth. Idiot._

"Fantastic," Darcy nodded, blushing again. She recovered fast, however, and proceeded to drag him back to the table they shared with Phil, Erik and Nick. "My work is almost done, then. Next… try and talk a kid into giving us booze so we can pretend we covered the ‘sneak in booze’ bit…"

Loki arched an eyebrow, then raised his pointer and middle fingers. “A, that’s illegal…” He lowered his middle finger. “B…” He hesitated. “Phil already covered the booze thing.”

"You know, I knew he wasn’t a complete ass." Darcy nodded. "Alright, let’s see… you and I are already dressed up, Phil covered booze, you got to dance with your self-proclaimed date… " She hesitated, then seemed to realize something. An evil smile graced her lips for a second, but she covered it up and looked at him.

Loki frowned under her scrutiny once again. “What is it?”

"Nothing. Just… trying to think what’s left." She replied, a little too quickly. "Oh! The classics!" She said after a moment. "We’re gonna have to substitute again." She raised her wrist and udid the clasp on her charm bracelet. Once she had it off, she put it into his hand. "Pretend it’s a corsage." 

"Ah, now this one I know, at least." He put it back on her wrist, then offered a quick smile at Erik when the blonde man chuckled, watching them. He turned back to Darcy. "Now what?"

Darcy hesitated again, then glanced up when a slow song started up. “Ah, we have a while to go, but let’s just pretend this is the big slow dance, huh?”

Loki shrugged, nodded, then offered her his hand.

She beamed and took it before letting him lead her to the dance floor this time. 

—

The last few hours of the prom passed, and before the adults knew it, they were making sure the last of the students had piled into their limos and were headed home or to their mini vacation spots. Once everyone was gone and the adults noted the cleaning staff was starting their job, they started their goodbyes.

Phil bade them all goodnight, saying something about his wife probably getting worried since his phone died in the last hour. Loki wasn’t sure what to think when Phil looked from him to Darcy and back before winking at him.

Erik said his goodbyes next, saying the same thing about a worried wife- without the cell phone issue.

Nick was third, muttering how he didn’t have anyone- he was just tired of watching ‘the damn kids.’ Loki and Darcy merely prayed that their poker faces stayed intact as he turned his back. Somehow they did, and the pair promptly burst out laughing when they spotted Nick get into his car and start to drive off.

"Come on, take me to my car." Darcy instructed.

Loki hummed his agreement, and then headed in the direction she had walked.When they made it to the bright yellow Volkswagen Beetle- Loki admitted he shouldn’t have been so surprised, Loki stopped walking when he reached the car’s bumper. “Well, goodnight, Darce.” 

"Yeah, you too." Darcy nodded, opening the car door and tossing her purse in the co-passenger seat.

Loki paused for a second, then looked around. He nodded to himself, and then turned to leave.

"Ah, ah, ah!"

Loki turned around at Darcy’s objection. “Sorry?”

Darcy was walking towards him like a woman on a mission. “We didn’t go through the list quite yet.” She replied.

Loki opened his mouth to reply, but then promptly shut up when she grabbed his jacket lapels, yanked him forward and kissed him hard on the mouth. The man was taken completely aback. Well, this was most certainly the best surprise of his life so far. He let his arms flail at his sides for a moment, for balance and the fact that his brain seemed to forget what to do with them.  When she pulled away, he merely blinked at her.

Darcy smiled again. “There’s the last thing on the list.” She played with the lapels of his jacket.

Loki stared at her for a second, and then with a burst of courage from he-didn’t-know-where, he yanked her forward for a longer, deeper kiss. He was pleased to find that Darcy didn’t seem to mind at all. When he took his turn to pull back from it and see that she tried to follow his mouth, he sighed, and the courage continued.”Right, well, forgive the timing, but… well, I guess now is a good time to admit I’ve fancied you for quite some time.”

Darcy’s resulting smile was the biggest it had been all night. “Well, that’s just awesome, Mister, because it’s the same deal here, and I’ve wanted to jump you since the second you passed me in the hallway the first day.”

Loki didn’t mind smiling like an idiot at that.

"Which reminds me…" Darcy took a couple of steps forward. "You know, there’s one more thing that… adventurous teens do after prom… and we’ve already discussed it." She said, lowering her voice, which had Loki’s stomach going into knots seconds before he fully understood what she was saying. "I’ve always considered myself adventurous, and I bet you can be adventurous if you really wanted to…"

Loki tried not to question the certain pitch that the whimper that came from his throat came out as.

Darcy took hold of his tie and pulled him down a bit. “So, you know my address from those stupid forms we had to fill out, right? You made fun of ‘Wibblewo Way’ enough…” 

"Mm hm," Loki nodded quickly.

"Car have GPS?"

Loki nodded again.

Darcy smiled and pulled him down further to kiss his cheek. “See you in about an hour, then, Stud.” She pushed off of him, leaving him to stare as she got back into her car and drove off. A minute later, he was pretty sure that he had never run to his car so fast.

Forty minutes later, he had made it to her house.

And then there was sex. And it was  _fantastic._

—

Two years later at their engengagement party, Darcy told the whole story- without the last bit (his parents were too old-fashioned to hear that version, she figured) with a giant smile on her face. Everyone was too busy ‘aww’ing to notice the ‘we know something they don’t’ smirks exchanged between the couple once she was ‘done with the story.’


End file.
